The M249 SAW is a versatile weapon that normally employs a 30 round magazine for field use. Because it is an effective weapon, it is often times deployed in a position where the potential for extended or extremely rapid firing over short periods would be required.
The difficulty in stacking and replacing a large number of 30 round magazines, along with the intermittent halting of firing at what might be an inopportune time, prevents this weapon from being as effective as its potential suggests. The M249 SAW is also effective in ground mounted emplacements. Again it is difficult to achieve maximum firepower when 30 round magazines must be replaced. It would be a great advance if a way could be provided to increase the firing capacity of the M249 SAW and similar weapons.
It would also be an advantage if a larger quantity, such as 100 or 200 rounds could be fired by such weapons, especially when deployed in ground mounted emplacements, and particularly with tripod usage.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a means for enabling weapons such as the M249 SAW to have increased munitions capacity.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simple, effective device for increasing the firing capacity of weapons normally employing magazines of more limited capacity.
A specific object of this invention is to provide a bracket for use in place of the conventional 30 round magazine, for insertion into the same well as currently provided for that magazine in the weapon, which bracket dramatically increases firing power capacity by enabling the use of otherwise available, conventional 100 or 200 round magazines not currently useable for this weapon.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.